gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest : Secrets of Raven's Cove
Quest Description Crazy Ned has some helpful things that he might just give you, But he needs your help, he wants to find out the real story behind Raven's Cove. Otherwise known as longest Quest in the World!!!! ''Part 1/10'' Ned : "So, i hear ye be want'in a job. Well ya see i can provide. I have some great spells that you can use to help defeat that vile Jolly Roger once and for all." Replys : *''"Give 'em to me you crazy scum!'' *''"How can i require these from your hands?"'' *''"Is there gonna be work? Im just as lazy as the King of England, i dont do work." ( Jk John ) ''Ned : "Aye they'll be work, why dont you go investigate them mines up younder, see what you can scare outta them evil spirits, that, or just get yourself killed, hehe..." Task Recived : Defeat 30 Ghost in El Patron's Mine to aquire information - Reward : 200 Reputation Return to Ned when all tasks are completed. Ned: "Eh? So you survived. What were you able to get from those ghosts?" "Hmm... Davy Jones locker! This why all them spirits been comin down here? Boy you best speak to Joshamee Gibbs, the lad knows how to deal with these problems!" Task Recived : Speak to Joshamee Gibbs in Faithful Bride on Tortuga - Reward : 200 Reputation Gibbs : "Old Ned? Aye... Thought he was dead along with the rest of the ole sorry souls on that Godforsaken death heep. So why did he send you? Evil spirits rising from the dead? Hmm... Aye i have noticed a increase of the devils. Speak with Lucinda, she knows more about those dogs than this ole druken soul, care for some rum lad? Haha! Wait who are you?" Task Recived : Speak with Lucinda on Port Royal - Reward : 200 Rep. "What! Evil spirits? No no no! Its good spirits i rose, not evil! Aye, twas me who raised them, but on accident. You see i wanted to raise my long lost sister Ethel, i used the raise all spirits spell by mistake. The spell raises all good or bad spirits, depending on whose spirit your raising and what their soul is. She must have been evil eh? Well i'll need some ingredients if were going to destroy them in time. Hurry! Fetch me these iteams." Task Recived : *Collect 10 Alligator teeth *20 Navy Sergeant Blood *20 Navy Merecenary Blood *10 planks of wood from Navy Dreadnuaghts *10 pieces of cloth from EITC Warlord sails *20 Skeleton Boss bones *10 cursed Helemts from Undead Conquestors *10 threads of Cursed cloth from Undead French Quartermasters *5 chicken feathers from Phantoms *5 chicken feathers from Reverants *5 chicken feathers from EITC Corvettes *5 chicken feathers from Navy Bulwarks *10 souls from spirits in El Patrons mine Reward : 1,000 Rep Return to Lucinda when all are collected "Fool! Your to late, they have all risen! They have flead to a Secret location on Ravens Cove, but one cannot get there without the Coves Sacred Sword. No not El Patrons, The Coves Sword, otherwise know as Worlds Killer. You will have to talk to Johnny McVain, he knows everything about the sword." Task Recived - Talk to Johnny McVain in Kings Arm on Tortuga - Reward : 200 Rep'' '' "Aye... I know of this sword, seen it with my own eyes... But its been lost at sea. They say Blackbeard himself used it, but he claims if he would, do u think he would be mortal. There is one man i can think of who might know where tis sword is, that be Captain Hector Barbossa." Task Recieved : Talk to Barbossa on Devils Anvil - Reward : 200 Rep. "The Coves Sword? Are you a mad man!? That sword brings nothin but hell on a man! But if you are willing to try and recieve it... Might as well tell ye how to become an aqqiuntence with err... Next time you see the Queens Revenge out, board err and kill the first mate, find out what ya can. Bring it back to meh ya bildgerat." Task Recived : Board Blackbeards Ship - Reward : 500 Rep "Cutthroat? What would a sword like that be doin' in a heep like that? Hmm... Something done seem to right, Defeat some of the skeleton beasts that appear there, see what they have to say. Then report back." Task Recived : Defeat 10 skeletons on Cutthroat - Reward : 500 Rep "Aye, that sounds near right. Tormenta be the Devils earth home. Try the thrall captains, Jones first mates themselfs, beat the information out of their fish bonded flesh." Task Recived : Defeat 10 Thrall Captains - Reward : 500 Rep. "Aye! The idiots! Of course, The sword be in hell itself! Ravens Cove! But where?" Task Recived : Talk to Crazy Ned - Reward - 500 Rep "Wha wha what!? The sword has been here on Ravens Cove all along? Well beat me with a Spanish Chicken! ( Referring to the Spanish Ghost you turned into a Chicken durning Ravens Cove Mine shaft Key Quest ) Aye, i think i know what sorry spirit may have it. The White Ghost! Aye.. Fraid so, the villian of all spirits Foulberto Smasho." Task Reviced : Return to Barbossa - Reward : 500 Rep "Your dead boy! Foulberto cannot be dealt with alone, You must find a crew. I can supply you with a Sacred pistol tho! No not a regular Sacred pistol, Blackbeards Pistol. But it aint cheap..." Task Recived : Bribe Barbossa with 20,000 gold. "There we go, heres your Pistol, now get a crew and get that blasted sword, personally i think its more trouble then its worth... Have fun. and see ya in Davy Jones Locker mate... ha! hahahahahaha!" Task Recived : Defeat Foulberto Smasho - Reward : 1,000 Rep ( Defeat Foulberto ) Task Recived : Return to Lucinda to claim Reward : 1,000 Rep "Are my eyes correct? Am i seeing the actual Sword Of The Coves? Tis'! But we are far From over. ''Part 2/10'' "So, we have recovered 1, of the 9 iteams to find the Secrets. The next we need isnt so easy tho. We need a special potion, The Potion of The Dead." Task Recived : Visit Bastien Craven located on Rumrunners - Reward : 500 Rep. "Hey you there! Finally! Somebody has come to rescue me! Wha!? You didnt come to rescue me? Your looking for whom? Bastien Craven! Thats me! Special potion? The Potion of... The Dead!? No way! Last time i tried making that potion i got stuck ona Godforsaken island but not but a name... Rumrunners? This place does have a name? East India Trading Company Rum Storage Celler! You mean i been here with rum all along? Im stayin! Ok, i'll help ye. First you'll need Posion, The most deadly of it all. Task Recived : *Collect 20 Posion from Isla Perdida Wasps *Collect 20 Posion from Rumrunner Scorpions *Collect 20 Posionous Daggers from EITC Thugs *Collect 20 Poisionous Bombs from Undead Grenadiers *Collect 20 Poisoned Skulls from Undead Brigaders. *Collect 10 Poisioned Voodoo Dolls from undead Witchdoctors *Retrive Timothy Dartens Poisioned Doll *Retrive Dark Harts Poisoned Sword Reward : 500 Rep. ( Return to Craven when all iteams are collected ) "Well done! But we need the most poisonous creature of them all. Poisous Red Jungle Frogs, if my ears always heard correctly, Barbossa may come in handy for this next part." Task Reviced : Visit Barbossa - Reward : 500 Rep "Whats this? Poisnous Jungle Frogs? Aye, a old man has to have a hobbie doesnt he? Well, you cant have them. Im saving them for a special person. Hehe... But i'll make ye a deal. One thing i cant stand is the dreaded navy, and those EITC Scums, send um to the lcoker and i MIGHT keep my part. Now, all this should keep ya real busy." Task Recived : *Sink 10 Navy Light Sloops *Sink 10 Navy Light Galleons *Sink 10 Navy Light Frigates *Sink 10 EITC Light Sloops *Sink 10 EITC Light Galleons *Sink 10 EITC Light Frigates *Sink 15 Navy Sloops *Sink 15 Navy Galleons *Sink 15 Navy Frigates *Sink 15 EITC Sloops *Sink 15 EITC Galleons *Sink 15 EITC Frigates *Sink 20 Navy War Frigates *Sink 20 Navy War Galleons *Sink 20 Navy War Frigates ( Not including Dreadnuaghts ) *Sink 20 Navy Dreadnaughts *Sink 20 EITC War Sloops *Sink 20 EITC War Galleons *Sink 20 EITC War Frigates Reward : 1,000 Rep. "Back so soon? Eh. Well a deal is a deal, even if it means giving up 10 year's work, enjoy their deadlyness. Dont dare let it touch your skin!" Task Recived : Return to Carven "Took you long enough! Oh well, lets get to the bigger part. Besides posion, we need 2 other liquids, Tattoo Ink, and some good ole fish goop." Task/s Recived : *Talk to Tattoo Bonita on Tortuga. *Talk to the Tortuga Fish master. Tattoo Bonita Part : "Uck! Who smells of poison? I love it! Whats that? You want my Ink? No! No! A thousand times no! You already ruined my business enough with that silly Black Guard Tattoo that fool Carver gave you, what more could yopu posibly want? Fine, i'll make an agreement. I'll tell you what ingrediants i use in my ink, and you can fetch them. Task Recived : *Recover 10 Aligator blood. *Recover 10 Scorpion blood. *Recover 10 Dier Wasp blood. *Recover 10 Killer Wasp blood Reward : 500 Rep. Fishing Master Part : "Fish goop? Nah, dont sell any of dat. But you can fish for it!" Tast Recived : *Fish 10 Yellow Tang *Fish 10 Lion Fish *Fish 10 Barracuda *Fish 10 Bermuda Chub *Fish 10 Tuna *Fish 10 Black Cimera *Fish 10 Dragon Fish *Fish 10 Anthias *Fish 10 Blue Chromis *Fish 10 Parrot Fish *Fish 10 Atlantic Wolffish *Fish 10 Hatchet Fish *Fish 10 Grouper After Both quest are done Return to Craven "Well, this seems to be enought, let me just uh... Mix these together... with uh... hmm... I seem to have forgotten a important part, we need the Dragon Tea Cup. The Dragon Tea Cup is a widly known tea cup used for witchcraft. I seem to have lost it. Search the rum cellar and see what you can find, Thats the last place i was with it, was drinkin me some rum while you were on ye last mission." Task Recived : Search the Rum Cellers Crates for the Tea Cup. Reward - 100 Rep. "There we are! Now let me put this cork on. And... Wala! Do not let a sould drink this, they will be killed in a matter of seconds." Task Recived : Return to Lucinda "Perfect 2 iteams down!" ''Part 3/10'' "Now we will need the God of Warriors Staff. This staff is needed to complete the spell which we have begun with the Potion. Talk with Orinda Le Jeune, she studies things such as this." Task Recieved : Talk with Orinda Le Jeune on Tortuga - Reward : 500 Rep. "Shh! Keep it down, i dont want anybody knowing about my studies of witchcraft! you know what they do do folks like them? Put um in the stocks. But i'll help ye if you gather a few ingrediants i need for my latest brew." Task Recieved : *Collect 5 Skeleton hairs from Undead Witchdoctors *Collect 10 Bone Shavings from Undead Brigaders *Collect 10 Slime from Spineskulls *Collect 20 Scales from Aligators Reward : 500 Rep "Aye, that be the things. Now we shall be needin a special brewin stick, a Cursed brewin stick." Task Recieved : Collect 20 Wood from Spanish Crow Ships - Reward : 500 Rep. "Thank you! Now we need to test this potion out, twas made for a man named Darby Drydock. Supposed to help ships be unbeatable." Task Recieved : Take the Potion to Darby Drydock on Port Royal - Reward : 500 Rep. "Ok, well bad time to tell ya. I have lost me book about the Staff, and i dont remember where it twas located. But if im correct it should be somehwere in Isle Tormenta, buried near the Thrall Beasties." Task Recieved : Dig up the Staff on Isle Tormenta - Reward : 500 Rep. "Drat! The old thing is busted! Looks like were gonna have to make us a brand new one, But wont be easy, this staff took 100 year's to make, but i savvy we can make it in less than an hour." Task Recieved : *Collect 20 Dire Wasp wings *Collect 10 Flytrap Leaves *Collect 20 Wood from Cursed Stumps "This is just the base of what we need. Theres alot more." Task Recieved : *Recover 10 Bronze Metals from Navy Sergeants *Recover 10 Silver Metals from Navy Sergeants *Recover 10 Gold Metals From Navy Sergeants *Recover 10 Steel Daggers From EITC Merecenaries *Recover 10 Golden Cufflinks from EITC Thugs *Recover 20 Rubies from Undead Conquestidors. *Recover 20 Pearls from Undead French Quartermasters *Recover 20 Diamond Eyes From Undead Witchdoctors Reward : 500 Rep. "Now, we have the materials to make the staff, we have the symbolic jewels. All we need now is Spirits. Aye, you'll need the Ghost Spirits from Ravens Cove." Task Recieved : Claim 20 Souls from Spirits on Ravens Cove. - Reward : 500 Rep. "Good, now, give me some time to put all these together, do a little shoping for me why dont ya." Task Recieved : Visit Butcher Brown - Reward : 500 Rep. "Err... She cant have anything! I know that shes a witch, i know she uses witchcraft, and im going to report her to the Navy, but i might not if you pick up some orders for me, this way i dont have to pay them..." Task Recieved : *Recover 10 Barrels of Pork from Navy Man-O-Wars *Recover 20 Chickens from Navy Bulwarks *Recover 10 Barrels of Pig Fat from EITC Corvettes Reward : 500 Rep. "Ok i wont be turnin'er in, what does she want? Eh, i dont sell those anymore, due to her buying it all up for her spells and potions. You can find everything she needs tho on Rumrunners." Task Recieved : *Collect 20 Wasp Guts *Collect 20 Scorpion Blood *Recover Poisionous Rum from a crate in the Rum Cellar Reward : 500 Rep. After completed return to Orinda Le Jeune "Aye, the staff be put together, now all we need is one last thing, an Orb." Task Recieved : Visit Tia Dalma "An Orb? For the God of Warriors Staff? Hmm... i can help you contruct an Orb, perhaps no?" Task Recived : *Collect 10 Fly Trap Teeth. *Collect 20 Patches of Huge Aligator Scales *Collect 10 Stingers from Dire Wasps *Collaect 5 Ink from Scorpions. Reward : 500 Rep. "There, the Orb is bound." Task Recived : Return to Orinda Le Jeune "Ha! The staff! We have completed it! Take it back to Lucinda and show her." Task Recived : Return to Lucinda - Reward : 500 Rep. "This is good. But we are far from over." ''Part 4/10'' "So, we have the sword, the potion, and the staff. Now, this may be the easiest of all parts, we just need to recreate the spell to beind all their powers. Ok, so its not so easy, but good luck to ye!" Task : Visit Tia Dalma - Reward : 200 Rep "Aye... The spell of the lost souls is what she wants no? Aye. Tis be a hard one tho. Takes eh... Fresh souls to bind... The soul of a forsaken man... But who would be, so willing, to give up their life? Aye... No one, you must harvest the souls from a fierce battle, the battle of a ship duel." Task : *Defeat 20 Navy Men from Navy Ships. *Defeat 20 EITC Men from EITC Ships. Rewards : 500 Rep "This be only the first steps. We must gather da words of the spell." Task : Return to Lucinda and report your progress - Reward : 500 Rep "Wha, what? Tia doesnt know the words? Oi've! Sorry, ima bit on the French side. Anyways, Only the most fierce villians have these words..." Task : *Recieve Spell Parts from : #Dark Hart #Timothy Darten #General Hex #Devil Root #Hive Queen #Scorpion Boss on Rumrunners #10 Spirits in the Cave of the Lost Souls #Phantoms #Reverents #Spanish Crows Reward : 500 Rep "Good! We have the spell...-'' ''"From the Cursed Mountains of the Cove, to the Seas of Hell! From Davy Jones locker, to the land of the dead, May these gifts of life, death, and power bring down the souls of the Evil, perish them forever from the earth!" ''Part 5/10'' "See, twas'nt thats hard... Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Quests Category:POTCO